


Only thoughts

by onnanoko_jusu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Translation, sorry for bad english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnanoko_jusu/pseuds/onnanoko_jusu
Summary: Sometimes, Momo thinks about how she feels...





	

**Author's Note:**

> very old, just found it in my hd, why not share?

That was not a good day for jokes, Satsuki Momo was hard. But Aomine never gives a shit for it, like, seriously, he doesn’t ever mind about her humor. And that fact makes her a hundred times more hard. The practice was going to end when she just left.  
No one could believe that Satsuki, THAT Satuski, left the practice without say a single word. For everybody, was a bit shocking, but Aomine never mind. That was usual.  
Sometimes, Momo thinks about how she feel about he, and, in the end, the answer become the same as always, she doesn’t know what Ahomine means for her.  
She feels, sometimes, in rare exceptions, Dai-chan, thinking the same. Maybe he could have a correct answer to this question, but she will never ask he about it.  
Are only thoughts.


End file.
